Le monde en noir et blanc
by Accio-Weekend
Summary: OS. Lorsque Sirius Black mourut, passant au travers du voile, tout le monde se focalisa sur Harry. En revanche, personne ne se pencha sur Remus Lupin, qui venait à l'instant de perdre le tout dernier de ses meilleurs amis. Une nouvelle fois.


**Mes salutations les plus respectueuses, jeunes gens !**

 **Me revoilà pour un nouvel OS, qui j'espère vous plaira ; je l'ai écrit d'une traite hier, alors que j'étais dans un coup de blues pas possible et que je me suis demandé : qu'est-ce qu'il faudrait écrire pour bien pleurer comme une madeleine ? La réponse est venue d'elle-même : écrire sur la mort d'un de mes personnages préférés, évidemment ! Et qui plus-est, du point de vue de Remus Lupin. Quelle riche idée pour aller mieux. Non, vraiment, c'est une excellente thérapie. Je sanglotais sur mon clavier à 2h du matin, et je me suis réveillée exténuée MAIS avec une nouvelle fanfic en poche !**

 **Trève de boutade, j'espère vraiment que vous apprécierez cet OS ; je pensais à l'écrire depuis un petit bout de temps, et maintenant que c'est chose faite, j'espère avoir réussi à faire ressortir toute l'émotion qu'il contenait. N'hésitez donc pas à laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, ce que vous avez aimé autant que ce qui vous a déplu :) ça fait toujours plaisir (même si tout n'est pas positif) et ça fait progresser. Bref, je parle beaucoup trop ! Merci à tous d'accorder votre attention à cette petite fic, je vous fait des bisous sur le museau et à bientôt pour une nouvelle fanfiction.**

 **Accio-Weekend ~**

* * *

 _« Allons, tu peux faire mieux que ça ! s'écria-t-il, sa voix résonnant en écho dans la vaste salle._

 _Le deuxième jet de lumière le frappa en pleine poitrine. Le rire ne s'était pas complètement effacé de ses lèvres mais ses yeux s'agrandirent sous le choc. [...] Sirius sembla mettre un temps infini à tomber. Son corps se courba avec grâce et bascula lentement en arrière, à travers le voile déchiré suspendu à l'arcade. [...] Harry se débattait avec une violence rageuse mais Lupin ne le lâchait pas._

 _\- Tu ne peux rien, faire, Harry... Rien... C'est fini pour lui. »_

Remus l'avait senti. Au plus profond de son cœur, la dernière et meilleure part de lui avait volé en éclat dès que le sortilège avait atteint son meilleur ami. C'était comme si le maléfice l'avait atteint, lui, le tuant à deux reprises.

Et maintenant, il ne sentait plus que le vide. Un néant infini, douloureux, qui se faufilait progressivement, tel du poison, dans chacune de ses veines au fur et à mesure des battements sourds de l'organe qui lui donnait l'illusion de vie.

Il regarda l'arcade. Ce voile mouvant, si parfait, qui avait aspiré Sirius comme un trou noir aspirait toute forme d'existence. Ce voile aux reflets inquiétants et si beaux à la fois, qui avait aspiré sa raison d'être. Il avait aspiré son unique étincelle de bonheur, l'origine de ses sourires, l'ultime couleur de sa vie. Il avait aspiré son meilleur ami.

Autour de lui, tout était flou. Il n'arrivait plus à penser, à écouter; il ne s'entendait plus parler, n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il disait au filleul de Sirius. Il ne sentait que des milliards de couteaux transpercer chaque pore de sa peau, des lames brûlantes et aiguisées qui déchiraient son corps mutilé et son âme brisée. Il n'entendait que des hurlements assourdissants, sa propre voix baignée de chagrin et de rage, qui déferlait dans son esprit comme un tsunami sur une plage et détruisait tout sur son passage. Il ne voyait que Sirius tomber, tomber, tomber, encore et encore, dans une boucle sans fin. Il ne parvenait plus à se souvenir d'autre chose. Il ne voyait plus que le dernier meilleur ami qui lui restait mourir. Il ne voyait pas le fantôme de son rire sur son visage. Il ne voyait que le jet de lumière atteindre son cœur.

Il sentait la solitude se propager dans l'intégralité de son être. Cette solitude qu'il avait tant redoutée. Cette solitude, amie de son enfance, qui avait bercé son sommeil et accompagné ses journées. Cette solitude qu'il haïssait tant. Qui l'oppressait et rendait ses yeux aveugles aux arc-en-ciels. Cette solitude qui avait hanté ses rêves, qui le terrifiait, et qui ne revenait toujours que pour lui dire une seule chose : _tu es seul_. Cette solitude qui avait été chassée par James, Sirius et Peter ; ceux-ci, qui lui avaient appris à aimer la vie et à voir le monde comme il ne l'avait jamais imaginé. Cette solitude qui avait à nouveau placé son étau autour de lui quand James et Lily étaient morts, Sirius envoyé à Azkaban et Peter présumé tué. Cette solitude qui lui avait caressé la tête, comme le ferait une mère, et qui lui répétait : _tu es seul_. Qui, lorsque Sirius l'avait rejoint, avait fait ses bagages.

La voilà qui revenait pour une troisième et dernière fois. Silencieuse, perfide, hypocrite, elle remettait ses chaînes en places, comme elle l'avait toujours fait, avec aisance et douceur. Il y avait été habitué trop longtemps pour se défendre. Les hurlements de ses pensées s'éteignaient lentement, comme une bougie qui arrivait à sa fin. Le corps de Sirius devenait de plus en plus transparent. Bientôt, Remus ne le vit plus. Il ne voyait plus que son éternelle Némésis.

Le chagrin accompagnait toujours la solitude. Il se manifestait librement, à présent. Les larmes coulaient sur le visage du dernier des Maraudeurs et brouillaient ses yeux. Le peu qu'il voyait était en noir et blanc. _Tu es seul._ Sirius s'était envolé avec son rire et son amitié et cette fois, il ne reviendrait pas. Il avait rejoint James et Lily pour toujours.

 _« - SIRIUS ! s'écria-t-il. SIRIUS !_

 _\- Il ne peut pas revenir, Harry, dit Lupin._

 _Sa voix se brisait sous les efforts qu'il devait faire pour maintenir Harry._

 _\- Il ne peut pas revenir parce qu'il est m..._

 _\- IL – N'EST – PAS – MORT !, rugit Harry. SIRIUS ! »_

Il aurait tant aimé le croire. Il aurait tant aimé que Patmol revienne, farceur, pour passer un bras sur ses épaules et plaisanter sur son talent de comédien. Il aurait tant aimé pouvoir lui crier dessus, tellement fort qu'ils en auraient tous deux les tympans crevés. Il aurait tant aimé le serrer dans ses bras. Il aurait tant aimé sentir ses chaînes se défaire une nouvelle fois.

Il aurait tant aimé mourir. Les rejoindre tous, enfin. Être réunis pour la première fois depuis quinze ans. _Que s'est-il passé, Sirius ?_ , demandait-il. Il s'attendait à ce qu'il réponde. Il répondait toujours. _Que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi tout ça se produit, Sirius ?_

Et pourquoi ne répondait-il pas ?

Harry était parti à la poursuite de Bellatrix. Remus se trouvait maintenant seul devant l'arcade pour laquelle il ressentait une répulsion innommable. Il se tenait debout, immobile, face à la mort. Il n'avait qu'à tendre la main, n'est-ce pas ? Est-ce que le voile l'aspirerait à son tour ? Était-il assez clément, dans sa cruauté inflexible, pour le laisser rejoindre Sirius ?

Il releva son bras droit, lentement, sans vraiment penser à ce qu'il faisait, tandis que les larmes continuaient de glisser sur ses joues pour s'écraser sur le sol. Ses doigts engourdis se tendirent dans un mouvement mécanique et, avec un espoir mêlé de peur, effleura ce qui existait sans avoir de matière. Et, au bout de quelques secondes durant lesquelles l'ancien professeur sentit son cœur battre à la chamade... Rien ne se produisit.

Ses jambes se dérobèrent d'elles-mêmes alors qu'il laissait échapper un sanglot, et ses genoux percutèrent le sol dur et froid de la salle. Son bras s'affaissa et sa main vint recouvrir son visage trempé, ses épaules tressautant au rythme de ses pleurs. Remus Lupin pleurait sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Tout était fini. _Tu es seul_.

Lui qui s'était promis de rester fort quoi qu'il arrive. Lui qui s'était engagé dans l'Ordre du Phénix en connaissant pertinemment les risques, peut-être n'avait-il jamais pleinement réalisé la chose. Peut être comptait-il encore sur l'insouciance de la jeunesse qu'il avait lorsqu'il était avec Sirius, quand rien de grave ne pouvait se produire sinon un avertissement sévère. Lui, mordu par un loup-garou étant enfant, qui s'était dit que rien de pire ne pouvait arriver. Quelle naïveté...

Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule, mais ignorait totalement à qui elle appartenait. Par ailleurs, il s'en fichait. La main semblait le presser à se lever et venir quelque part. Ne pouvait-elle pas le laisser tranquille ?

« - Remus... »

 _Laissez-moi_ , pensait-il en se balançant inlassablement d'avant en arrière. _Laissez-moi. Par pitié, laissez-moi._

« - S'il te plaît, ne reste pas là, vient... »

Il colla son front contre la pierre. Il ne voulait rien entendre. Il n'avait envie que d'une seule chose : qu'on le laisse, là, sur le sol, pendant des heures, des jours, des semaines, des années peut être. Il avait été abandonné. Il n'avait plus aucune raison de vouloir continuer de respirer, de marcher, comme si de rien n'était. Comme si la vie la plus importante à ses yeux ne venait pas de s'éteindre.

 _Tu es seul_.

La mort avait terrassé tous ses meilleurs amis et c'était uniquement de sa faute. S'il n'avait pas été gentil avec Peter, s'il ne l'avait pas présenté au groupe en essayant de l'y intégrer, s'il avait été moins idiot, rien de tout ceci n'aurait pu avoir lieu. Ils seraient tous vivants. Peut être seraient-ils en ce moment aux Trois Balais, à boire une Bièraubeurre, comme ils aimaient le faire autrefois. _Tout était de sa faute._ Ils étaient morts à cause de lui. Ce n'était pas Peter qui avait déclenché le processus. Ce n'était pas Peter qui les avait trahi ; c'était lui. C'était Remus qui avait tué ses amis, qui les avait tous condamnés d'avance. _Tout était de sa faute_. Par sa faute, James et Lily n'avaient jamais pu connaître une vie heureuse. Par sa faute, il avait rendu un enfant orphelin. Par sa faute, Sirius avait croupi douze ans à Azkaban pour un crime qu'il n'avait pas commis. Par sa faute, il venait de mourir.

Il ne méritait pas de vivre. « Je suis désolé », gémissait-il. « Je suis désolé, je suis désolé... » Comment avait-il pu tuer ses amis, eux qui l'avait accueilli malgré sa différence ? Comment avait-il pu oser les entraîner dans la déferlante du malheur de sa vie, eux qui lui avaient apporté le bonheur qu'il ne mériterait pas par la suite ?

Il se dégoûtait. Un loup-garou infâme et immonde, aux cicatrices brillantes, qui avait tué ses meilleurs amis et conduit un jeune homme innocent dans le sillage de Voldemort. Il ne valait pas mieux que Greyback, en fin de compte. _Je suis désolé..._

Quelqu'un le serrait dans ses bras, dans une étreinte d'une douceur presque anormale. Il faisait si froid, dans cette salle immense, que la chaleur qui l'entourait le terrifia. La chaleur sentait le miel, les roses et le parchemin c'était un parfum qu'il connaissait. _Pas elle_ , pensa-t-il. _Pas elle_. Il ne la tuerait pas, elle aussi. C'était fini. Il ne tuerait plus personne.

« - Remus, viens, je t'en prie... On a besoin de toi. J'ai besoin de toi. »

Il se força à ne pas l'écouter, la tête toujours appuyée contre le rebord de l'arcade où avait disparu Sirius. Personne n'avait jamais eu besoin de lui, personne ne le ferait plus. Il attendrait son heure, patient, il attendrait jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient à nouveau réunis. Dans sa tête résonnait le rire de Sirius. C'était tout ce qu'il voulait entendre, maintenant que son cœur était vide, maintenant que plus rien n'avait d'importance, maintenant qu'il ne verrait plus le monde qu'en noir et blanc.


End file.
